Comment définir un terroriste?
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Un petit One Shot très court. Myagi/ Shinobu.


**Titre**: Comment définir un terroriste.

**Auteur**: Cannelle-chan

**Série**: Junjou romantica

**disclaimer:** Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma composition.

**Note de l'auteur:** Oh mon dieu une revenante!! Eh oui ça arrive ^^. J'étais passé en mode »je commence, (histoire, chapitre....) et je ne finis pas». Aucun chapitre n'est arrivé à terme pour l'instant même si sur mes trois histoires en cours, elles sont toutes écrites au trois quart, oui oui, une révélation embarrassante également. Donc cet essai me permet juste de me remettre dans le bain et réécrire des histoires donc merci de patienter encore un peu.

**One Shot:**

« La définition même d'un terroriste et surtout celui dont je vais vous parler, ne se limite pas qu'à une simple définition de dictionnaire. En cherchant dans un manuel la description est la suivante: Le terroriste est celui qui agit, réalise des actions de terrorisme. Dans le mot même de terroriste, il y a le mot terreur. Notre objet d'étude présent, que nous nommerons monsieur S...., pour qu'il puisse garder son anonymat, répond bien sûr à cette définition. Chose que nous démontrerons par la suite, mais notre sujet est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord. En effet, il manifeste d'autres facettes de sa personnalité qui peuvent attendrir une personne comme vous et moi. D'où le problème suivant, Est-il acceptable de demander à un terroriste de venir vivre chez soi?

Pour ma démonstration je ne peux répondre avec un schéma classique du « certes, mais ». Pour cela, je mettrais en avant certaines caractéristiques de notre terroriste et raconter les anecdotes qui s'y rattachent.

Commençons par le principal,** la Terreur.**

La spécialité de Monsieur S... est de lâcher des bombes sur les gens sans qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. L'exemple le plus facile est sa soudaine déclaration de sentiments envers son ex-beau frère. Les conséquences apparurent très vite: choc, peur et surtout...Terreur. Le pauvre beau-frère fut par la suite, la cible répétée de bombes de ce genre là. A force d'essayer de les éviter, il arriva l'inévitable. La déclaration toucha l'homme de plein fouet.

**Le radicalisme**

Monsieur S... comme tout terroriste dans ce monde, a des idées très nettes et très tranchées sur la vie, les sentiments et comment fonctionne le monde.

« C'est le destin. » Il est adepte des phrases mystiques et supporte mal d'être contredit.

Lorsque le beau-frère, devenu le jouet préféré de notre terroriste, énonce les raisons importantes de bien choisir ses études, monsieur S... répond de façon désinvolte que de toute façon, les études sont trop faciles et déconcertantes de facilité. Ces paroles excluant ainsi les pauvres personnes honnêtes et travailleuses qui ont dû s'accrocher pour réussir dans la vie. C'est à dire, au moins 75% de la population mondiale.

**L'irritabilité**

Un terroriste a un fort tempérament. Le mettre hors de ses gongs, c'est s'exposer au danger. Monsieur S... a une forte tendance à s'énerver lorsque sa cible n'est pas dans les parages pendant un long moment. Les attaques ne peuvent plus être entreprises sur la personne du beau-frère et l'humeur massacrante de notre cobaye peut-être comparé à un démon, quoi que... Non, je développerai une autre fois la thèse du démon et de ses colères avec un autre sujet d'étude tout aussi intéressant.

**La perception de la réalité.**

Le terroriste vit parfois dans son monde et oublie la réalité qui l'entoure. L'exemple le plus frappant est le manque d'égard évident sur la différence d'âge avec sa victime. Les dix-sept ans qui les sépare, pour ne cité aucun âge, ne dérange nullement le terroriste et encore moins que se soit le père du terroriste l'employeur de son beau-frère. Son emploi et sa vie privée devenant un terrain miné, la cible doit alors manœuvrer avec la plus grande discrétion pour sortir du champ de bataille indemne.

**L'obstination**

Le terroriste peut rester fixé sur une idée pendant un long moment, voire des mois et même des années. L'estomac du beau frère s'en souvient encore. L'objectif de monsieur S... était de réussir des attaques terroriste quoiqu'il en coûte. L'attaque fut lancée un soir à coup de choux. La plus part des essais du jeune homme furent un échec. Échec que sa victime dû souffrir en silence pour éviter notre troisième point cité au-dessus. Ce régime alimentaire était un bonheur pour tout être vivant ayant des tendances à ruminer comme les chèvres ou vaches moins pour un ex beau-frère qui savait cuisiner à la base.

Malgré tous ces traits caractéristiques aux personnalités terroristes, certains traits de personnalité de monsieur S... sont aussi à mettre en évidence.

**Le sommeil**

Lorsqu'un terroriste dors, il est calme mais toujours aussi peu enclin à vouloir libérer sa victime de son emprise. Les mèches s'échappent doucement caressant son visage chatouillant par là même le torse du beau frère. Une respiration calme et régulière empêche la cible d'être envahi par le silence et la solitude.

**Sa concentration**

Le terroriste se concentre sur les centres d'intérêt de sa cible pour mieux le cerner. Ses attentions pour la littérature japonais sont impressionnants et captant entièrement l'attention de son beau frère le faisant toujours un peu plus prisonnier de monsieur S... Le jeu du Shogi peut aussi entrer en compte.

**Sa franchise**

Le terroriste, même si il vexe ou blesse quelqu'un, est trop honnête et franc. Sa jeunesse le rend impertinent mais aussi touchant. Ses déclarations envers sa cible n'en deviennent que plus réelles. Les mots qui franchissent le seuil de ses lèvres le font lui-même parfois rougir. Le beau-frère s'en rend compte quand les oreilles de monsieur S... deviennent adorablement rouges et plus chaudes que la normal quand le jeune homme lui demande de n'aimer que lui. Sa franchise est une arme redoutable qui désarme quiconque veut riposter .

**Sa passion**

Monsieur S... aime. Son visage, pendant les moments où il se confronte physiquement à sa victime, montre toute une gamme de sentiments et de désirs. Malheureusement pour la cible, ces moments sont la preuve irréfutable qu'il se laisse terroriser volontairement pour mieux apprécier ces instants, seuls où la bataille fait rage dans la pénombre d'une chambre. La victime devient alors complètement consentante de cette relation si particulière avec son terroriste.

Pour conclure, je dirai que Monsieur S... est entré dans ma vie sans crier gare, sans demander la permission. Ses défauts et ses qualités mélanger font de lui mon bourreau et je crois que .... »

----------

- Myagi? Tu n'as toujours pas fini ton travail?

Dans le bureau de l'université T., un jeune étudiant venait d'entrer sans frapper. Le professeur qui travaillait depuis quelques heures releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec l'air boudeur du jeune homme.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, Shinobu? Répondit le plus âgé en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu n'aurais pas répondu et je savais que tu étais ici, alors je suis rentré. Qu'est ce que tu faisais? Dit-il en s'approchant de la table pour mieux voir sur quoi l'homme travaillait.

Myagi rangea rapidement ses documents dans sa chemise et d'un sourire vague il préféra changer de conversation.

- Rien d'important, je passais le temps. Ça te dirait si on sortait au café littéraire ce soir? Des écrivains viennent présenter les œuvres de l'époque Meiji.

Les yeux de Shinobu brillèrent plus que de coutume mais garda son ton placide.

- Oui, enfin si ils ne massacrent pas l'œuvre avec leur lecture mal dégrossie.

Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Oui ce soir, après leur rendez-vous, il lui annoncerait la fin de sa « thèse » écrite plutôt pour passer le temps. Shinobu n'avait pas besoin de connaître le reste de l'argumentaire. Seul le résultat compte, c'est le principe même des actes terroristes.

**Fin.**


End file.
